Nice Save
by Dr. Monster
Summary: Alfie breaks up with Amber, but he wants her back. What happens? Amfie.


"I want to break up with you!" Alfie exclaimed to his kind-of girlfriend, Amber.  
Amber stopped all movement. Had he_ really _just said that to her?

_How dare he! _Amber raged. But that made her wonder something else. _Why do I care so much?_

She hadn't wanted to be in that relationship in the first place. So why did it bother her so much? Had Amber grown to like Alfie's waiting on her hand and foot? … Okay, that part she did love, but with good reason. Who wouldn't want to be pampered by the one they love?

Wait… love_?_ _Love? _Did_ the_ Amber Millington really love _Alfie Louis_?  
The answer, as shocking as it seemed, was yes. Yes, she did really love Alfie. And if he _really_ wanted to break up with her… Well, Amber wasn't about to let that happen.  
"No," Amber replied simply.

Alfie looked utterly shocked. "No?" he asked her incredulously.  
"No," Amber repeated with much confidence on the outside, but on the inside, she was heartbroken. No, heart-shattered. Shattered into trillions of pieces.

This could _not_ be happening to her. This was her worst fear - the guy who used to love her didn't want her any more. He couldn't stand to be with her any longer. But, in love or not, she couldn't let him see her like this.

So she just said, "See you in class!" and walked away quickly, leaving a very confused Alfie in her watched her leave, a befuddled look on his features.

_Why had Amber refused to break up with me? Shouldn't she be relived? She doesn't really like me, anyway... I did kind of trick her into going out with me. Twice!_ How Alfie had managed to pull that off twice was beyond him. _Why are my relationships so confusing? _He wondered._ Why are girls so confusing?_  
Alfie started to ponder,_ Does Amber really like me? Is that why she won't let me breakup with her? _He dared to hope. Alfie had the hottest girl in all of their boarding school as his girlfriend, yet he didn't know if he wanted her after all...

But who was he trying to kid? He loved Amber, so much that it hurt.  
Alfie ran down the hall trying to catch up with her. When he saw Amber at her locker, he approached her cautiously. Alfie thought he heard a sob coming from her direction.

That made Alfie wonder, _What does Amber have to cry over?_ So he snuck closer to her locker, hiding behind a column in the hallway of their school. Alfie saw Nina walk over to Amber's locker. When Nina heard her best friend crying, she wrapped her arms around the sobbing Amber, pulling her close.  
"What's wrong, Amber?" Nina asked worriedly.

"Alfie tried to break up with me!Amber managed to choke out in-between her sobs, "What's wrong with me? I have guys looking at me all the time, but whenever I actually start going out with one of them, they all runaway from me! Am I that bad?"  
Nina was heartbroken for her friend. Nina said reassuringly, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, no matter what any guy thinks! Amber, one day you will find a guy that will never break your heart."

The more conversation that Alfie heard from his hiding spot, the more furious he became with himself. How dare he break the heart of the only woman he loves! Alfie decided, right then and there, that he had to make it up to Amber, no matter what.  
Nina had managed to calm Amber down enough to where she wasn't sobbing any more, but there were still tear stains on her face. Nina pulled Amber into the girls room that was down the hall to help freshen her up before the next class, as Amber had mascara running down her cheeks.  
Alfie pulled a piece of paper out of his notebook and began scribbling a note to Amber. It read,  
_Amber, _

_I'm so sorry that I made you sad. If you forgive me, then I promise to make it up to you.__  
__Alfie_  
  
Alfie stuck the note in Amber's locker and ran to class, seeing as it was about to start.  
No matter what it took, Alfie _was_ going to make it up to Amber and show her that he won't break her heart again.  
Little dis Alfie know that, many years into the future, he would look back on that day and think that writing that note was the best decision he had ever made. Other than asking Amber to marry him, of course.


End file.
